


A Silent Night

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Christmas, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Perrentes - Freeform, Vic is in it for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: Tony's homophobic family makes Christmas stressful for him. He just wants to enjoy his Christmas and feel loved and accepted. He knew he wouldn't find that at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care that it's October. *Covers you with tinsel* I love Christmas! I can't wait! I've been listening to Christmas music today and was in the mood for some Christmas love.

Christmas wasn't Tony's favorite time of year. It was filled with pushy relatives who argued and fought all day, people being too consumed with what they got to appreciate who got it for them, and judgement. He was sure most families were critical but that didn't mean he had to accept it. His family had always been the ones to talk about you behind your back, pester you about things they don't like about you and claim they were just trying to help. Tony had managed to avoid this treatment for most of his life. He had always been the kid to do as he was told and not speak unless he was spoken to. Unfortunately, that came to an end.

"Tony," his mom sighed. He turned away from the window to look at her. "I know it's not your favorite thing, but please come downstairs." Tony turned his attention back to the snow falling outside. It hadn't stopped snowing since ten last night and he was praying these people wouldn't end up snowed in here.

"Tony," his mom's tone was more stern. She didn't understand that in just the two hours his relatives had been around he had been made to feel lower than dirt.

"Why? So they can degrade me a little more? Maybe start picking at something new?" Tony said, his tone slightly irritated.

"They just don't know how to handle the news." His mom offered. Tony only scoffed and turned back to the window. "Tony, I'm being serious, get downstairs or you're grounded."

"If I'm grounded I can't leave my room anyway." Tony pointed out, not looking away from the window. He heard his mom sigh in frustration.

"Tony, we're not doing this right now. You knew they were going to act this way. Stop pouting, just ignore them, and get downstairs." His mom ordered him angrily. Tony stared out the window a few seconds longer. He really didn't want to go downstairs but he didn't want her mad at him either. He finally groaned and stood up from his window seat. His mom smiled a little out of victory before turning and heading back downstairs.

Tony hated that his mom tried so hard to make Christmas picture perfect and that his family has to ruin it. She goes all out on decorating and dinner, Christmas music played in the kitchen but his family had to have the TV on in the livingroom which drowned out the music and made a horrible mixture of noises.

"There he is!" His great aunt, Mary, announced loudly, coming over with her arms open wide. He put on his best smile and hugged her back. He really did love his family, just not when they were all in one house together.

"How have you been, dear?" She asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm good. You?" He asked and she smiled wider.

"I'm still kicking," she replied, making him chuckle. Mary was one of his favorite people even though she could be judgemental as well. Tony soon got lost in the mixture of family members. They all seemed to be on their best behavior right now but he knew that would change soon. His family wasn't pleasurable for very long. He stood in the dining room drinking punch and listening to his family talk.

"So where's this boyfriend of yours?" His cousin asked, coming to stand next to him. Tony felt the discomfort settle in his stomach again. He really didn't want his cousin drawing attention to that. He had already dealt with half of his family having their say in his sexuality. Now that more people had arrived, he knew it was bound to happen again.

"Uh, with his family," Tony explained, taking another drink from his cup. He really didn't want to discuss this. His eyes kept darting around to see if anyone had heard Max's question.

"Oh, I figured you would have invited him."

 _Not a chance._ Tony thought. He wanted to keep Mike as far away from his family as possible. 

"Well, the holidays are kinda harder to get together." Tony pointed out.

"From what your mom says, you two are inseparable so I just figured he would be here." Tony didn't reply. Was his mom going around telling them all about him and Mike? What was she saying? He knew his mom tried her hardest to accept his sexuality and his relationship with Mike, but she still had issues with it.

"Don't you worry about how that makes your mom feel?" Another cousin, Carrie, piped in. Tony felt his heart pounding. He already dealt with this today, he didn't want to deal with it again.

"It's not like I can help it." Tony said, trying to keep the irritation out of his tone. It wasn't his fault he's gay, it's just how he is.

"Well, you chose to be gay, so couldn't you choose to be straight?" Carrie asked, making Tony more angry.

"It's not a choice," Tony explained.

"My dad says that doctors should do tests on gays because there's something wrong with their brains. He says that it's a mental thing that makes you believe you're gay when really you just need to be medicated or something to be normal. But of course, with how everyone throws a fit when you say anything about gays, doctors can't do the tests." His cousin, Gene, explained.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe my gayness can be medicated away. Nor do I believe it should be. I'm not fucking mental, I'm just gay. It's not a fucking illness." Tony couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

"That's not what my dad thinks. He says that it's sad that people are so concerned with offending gays that they aren't doing the necessary research to help cure them." Gene said, making Tony want to punch him. He never would hit another person but he really wanted to.

"Your dad is an idiot. Being gay isn't something that can be cured." Tony practically shouted.

"Whether it's something that can be cured or not, it's still wrong. I'm sorry, Tony, but it's wrong." Carrie said, seeming a bit defensive herself.

"You know what, fuck you. Fuck all of you and your fucking stupid opinions." Tony yelled, his anger boiling over. Others were staring at them, mostly at him.

"What is going on?" His mom asked, breaking in between the cousins. Tony didn't want to deal with it anymore. He shouldn't have to deal with this.

"It doesn't matter," Tony mumbled. He stormed past his mom and cousins and towards the stairs.

"Tony, get back down here," his mom ordered as he stomped up the stairs.

"No, I'm not putting up with this." Tony replied, halfway up the stairs.

"Get back down here or you're grounded." She yelled after him.

"Then ground me. I don't give a fuck," he shouted back from the top of the stairs.

"Tony! Watch your language!" She yelled as he slammed his bedroom door. He didn't care that he had just made a huge scene in front of everyone. They had no right to treat him the way they do. There wasn't something wrong with him for being gay. He didn't need to be tested and experimented on. He didn't need to be medicated to be "normal." He just needed to be loved and accepted, but sadly, he won't find that here.

With tears in his eyes, Tony pulled out his phone and began texting Mike.

 **"I want out of here. I can't take it." -Tony.** He hit send and sat down on his bed, using the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes. This was by far the worst Christmas he had ever had. It was so much easier when he didn't let anyone know about his life. It was easier before he decided to "be brave" and come out to everyone. It was easier when everyone ignored his existence.

 **"Hang on and I'll call you." -Mike.** Tony wiped his tears away again and tried to compose himself. He didn't want Mike to hear him crying. He shouldn't even be crying, he knew what would happen. He knew they would judge him. He should have just ignored it and walked away. He shouldn't have made a scene over it.

After a few minutes of waiting, his phone finally lit up with Mike's picture and number.

"Hello?" He answered, sniffling a little.

"What happened?" Mike asked gently. Tony felt a new wave of tears threatening to spill out but fought them back.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want out of here. I wish I could come see you." Tony said, sniffling again.

"Why can't you?" Mike asked, surprising Tony.

"Because you're with your family." He pointed out, wiping away the stray tear that fell.

"Tony, they love you. Half have already asked where you are. If you want, I can be there in a few minutes." Mike offered. 

"Mom grounded me. I wouldn't make it out the door." He said, wiping away more tears.

"Sneak out," Mike said like it was simple. Tony thought about it. The only option he had was to stay here until his mom forced him back downstairs to be with those people again, to be judged farther. He tried to hold back a small whimper but failed. "Tony, find a way outside, I'll be there soon. You're not staying there to cry on Christmas." Mike sounded angry now. He didn't give Tony a chance to reply before hanging up. Tony took a moment to compose himself before standing up.

Tony grabbed his favorite black hoodie and slipped it over his head before grabbing a beanie and gloves. He went to the stairs and peeked down. He didn't see his mom anywhere and figured he could get to the door. He checked to make sure he had his phone and keys before heading down the stairs. He glanced around, getting some stares as he went to the front door. He slipped out and started down the sidewalk in the direction he knew Mike would be coming from. If he sat on the porch his mom was bound to drag him back inside.

By the time Mike pulled up beside him, he was covered in snow. He felt kinda bad getting into Mike's car wet, but he was happy to have the warmth.

"What happened?" Mike asked again, tone just as gentle as before. Tony sighed and stared out at the snow. He really didn't want to ruin Mike's Christmas with what his family had said. He knew Mike wouldn't drop it though and finally sighed. He explained the whole thing to Mike, feeling the tears again.

"I just wish my family was like yours." Tony admitted. Mike's family didn't treat him badly for being gay. Some of them had trouble accepting it, but they still treated him well. That was all Tony wanted. Whether they accepted it or not, they didn't have to make him feel bad for it. He couldn't control it.

"It's not your fault you were born this way." Mike told him.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't." Tony said without thinking. Mike reached over and placed his hand on Tony's thigh, giving it a little squeeze.

"If you weren't, I wouldn't have you." Mike pointed out, smiling over at Tony who returned the smile.

"That's true," Tony agreed. "Can we just forget about them? I would like to enjoy the rest of my Christmas."

"Of course, babe," Mike said, squeezing his thigh again. Tony moved his hand to take Mike's. Holding hands and cuddling were Tony's favorite things. Once they got to Mike's house, he parked and they both got out. The snow was getting deeper and now Tony was hoping to get snowed in at Mike's. Once inside, Tony was greeted by a lot of people and hugged by most.

"Make yourself at home, dear." Mrs. Fuentes told him once she pulled away from the hug. He thanked her before taking Mike's hand again. He spent more time at Mike's house than his own since coming out. Him and his mom had fought when he came out and she cried a lot. It was like he had told her he had a life threatening illness. Mike's parents were much more accepting and open minded.

"Want some punch?" Mike offered, getting a nod in response. Mike led him into the kitchen where there was a large arrangement of drinks and sweets set up on a table in the corner. The smell of food cooking filled the house. Tony was greeted by more of the family that were in the kitchen helping with Christmas dinner. Mike got their drinks as Tony was passed around for hugs. Mike was smiling as he handed a drink to his boyfriend. 

"Come on, let's go play a game." Mike suggested, leading Tony towards the dining room where the table was being used for board and card games. Tony was amazed by how much more laid back and peaceful the atmosphere in the Fuentes home was compared to his own.

\-------------------------

It was close to one in the morning before the last few relatives had cleared out of the Fuentes home. Tony didn't want to leave but would if he had to. He knew his family was long gone by now. And judging from the texts he kept getting from his mom, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to see Mike again for a long time. He didn't really care though. He wanted to enjoy his Christmas and would accept whatever punishment he would face when he got home.

"Do you need to get home?" Mike asked. They were currently cuddled up to each other on the couch. Tony was drinking another cup of hot chocolate and was pressed up against Mike's side while the other had his arms wrapped around him.

"No... Well, I don't want to anyway." Tony sighed, taking another drink.

"You can just stay here. At least for tonight." Tony smiled, he liked the sound of that. He knew he would be in more trouble for not coming home but he didn't care. It was worth it to spend Christmas with Mike.

"Okay, I'm heading to bed," Mrs. Fuentes announced. Mr. Fuentes had already disappeared up the stairs after the last guest had left. "You boys don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Mike told her. She went through and gave Mike, Tony, and Vic all kisses goodnight before heading upstairs.

"I'm gonna go to bed, too. Night," Vic told them. Mike squeezed Tony a little tighter when they were alone. They sat in silence as Tony finished his hot chocolate. It started to set in that he would have to go home eventually and face his mom. He really didn't mean to ruin her Christmas but he couldn't stand being there any longer. She won't stick up for him so what else was he supposed to do? He was sure she still had a good time even with him gone.

"What are you thinking about?" Mike asked, leaning down to kiss the side of Tony's head.

"Do you think I ruined my mom's Christmas?" Tony bit his lip. Maybe he should text her back and let her know he was safe and that he was sorry.

"She was probably worried but I'm sure she's fine. She knows you're here, right?"

"I haven't told her but I'm sure she knows this is the only place I would go." Tony said, getting out his phone. He sent a quick text to his mom. He ended up sending a very long text about how he didn't mean to upset her but he couldn't stand being there and being judged. Mike held him tightly, reading the text as Tony typed it out.

"It'll be okay, babe." Mike assured him.

"Yeah, maybe after my two years of being grounded." Tony mumbled, cuddling back into Mike's side.

"I doubt she'll ground you that long." Mike chuckled, resting his head on top of Tony's.

"You don't know my mom," Tony couldn't help the small giggle which made Mike laugh a little. They fell back into silence as the cuddled. Tony was fighting to keep his eyes open and just as he was about to give in, Mike nudged him a little.

"Let's head upstairs," Mike suggested. Tony only nodded and sat up straight to let Mike up. They both made their way up to Mike's room. Mike gave Tony a pair of pajama pants to sleep in. Tony changed into them and kept his hoodie on. After they were both ready for bed, they got under the covers with the lights out. The street light outside and the curtains being opened allowed Tony to watch the still falling snow.

"I wonder how much snow we've gotten? It's been snowing on and off since yesterday." Tony pointed out, his voice quiet.

"Maybe you'll get snowed in and I can keep you all week." Mike's voice was heavy as he snuggled into Tony's back, burying his face in Tony's soft hair. Tony smiled and secretely wished it would happen.

"I don't have deodorant, a toothbrush, or a change of clothes." Tony pointed out making Mike laugh.

"You'll be smelly by the end of the week." He joked, knowing they had a spare toothbrush and he was fine with sharing his deodorant and clothes with his boyfriend.

"Shut up," Tony laughed.

"I love you," Mike told him, making him smile.

"I love you, too." Tony replied. They fell into silence that lasted for a few minutes before Mike broke it.

"You're going to have awful morning breath tomorrow." Tony burst out laughing, reaching back to gently smack at his boyfriend, causing Mike to laugh.

"Shut up, I'll just eat more of your mom's mints." Tony said, still smiling. "Now go to sleep, I'm tired."

"Fine, goodnight." Mike said.

"Goodnight," Tony replied, snuggling back against Mike who kissed his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I hope you enjoyed it! Now I need to go to bed.


End file.
